"The Best of"
"The Best of" videos (which feature clips from the series) are videos which each contestant has once they are eliminated. The first Best of video was for the newly eliminated Tissues. The Best of didn't feature in the first season. Inanimate Insanity 2 Tissues (20th) The Best of Video starts with Tissues near the elimination area just about to sneeze. A quote from Trophy is played over it. It then begins shifting to Tissue quotes which have been said throughout the first 2 episodes, they aren't in chronological order. Then after showcasing a few more moments, it shifts to Tissues being in the bottom 2 at his elimination. After he is eliminated the video ends with a picture of the full cast, with Tissues fading away as he was eliminated. Cherries (19th) The video starts with a picture of Cherries crossing their arms and next to the benches at elimination. Over it they play a quote involving the two talking and even insulting Paintbrush. After the scene plays it flashes to Test Tube talking about the molecular structure of a cookie. This bores Cherries to tears as one says, motioning to the other who has tears streaming down his eyes. After playing more scenes which involve Cherries (which includes sending Marshmallow to Mars) It shifts to them in Tri Your Best in the bottom two. They call Yin-Yang annoying and after revealing the truth about sending Marshmallow to Mars, Cherries apologize to everyone and Box, much to MePhone4's annoyance as he tries to rush them into the portal. Cherries then try to say something but then they are pushed in by Yang. After this it shows the picture of the full cast with exception of Tissues, who was eliminated previously, Cherries quickly fade away and then the video ends. Trophy (18th) The video starts with a picture of Trophy upset, about to yell, possibly about his elimination. Over it, they play a quote of him wanting to start the contest so he can defeat everyone and "take the million". After the scene finishes, it switches to Trophy telling Nickel he didn't want to compete. Then it flashes to Trophy calling Fan "pathetic", then flashing to Trophy answering Tissues questions on forming an alliance, saying no, before kicking him off the ice. Then it flashes to Knife responding to Trophy saying "we're both jocks", noting that while Trophy's a jock, he's a jerk, before Knife punting Trophy of the glacier. After playing more scenes which involves Trophy (including him taking the picture of Knife playing with his doll, making Knife his slave, threatening Knife with the picture, and showing everyone Knife's picture after Knife stops being his slave) it shifts to him in Cooking for the Grater Good, being in the bottom two. He is shocked about being in the bottom two, asking why the viewers would vote him off. When he is shown he is eliminated, he gets mad about losing to Box, the other person in the Bottom Two, and crushes Box. Suitcase calls him a monster, and jealous that Box is still in the game before Trophy tells her to shut up, and Suitcase complies. Knife gets to his breaking point, and runs up to Trophy, before pushing Trophy into the portal. After this, it shows the picture of all the contestants who were not eliminated before Trophy, where Trophy's picture quickly fades away, and the video ends. Box (17th) The video starts showing Box by the elimination benches, before flashing to Box when he is in various situations, including; him "drowning" and him getting put in the calm-down corner, with Box falling over. After the short montage, the scene flashes over to his elimination, with MePhone annoyed at Box's supposed attitude. After holding out the tension, he announces Box has been eliminated. With Apple quickly opening Box before he goes into the portal, in shock she exclaims, "Taco!?" Only for Knife to point out it's only the word Box. Before being kicked into the portal, Suitcases bids Box a farewell, with MePad commenting as he kicks Box into the portal. Then, a screen comes up with all contestants, with exception of the eliminated, Box fades away while Dough's seen fading in just before the previously eliminated Trophy exclaims that Box isn't even alive, which may have possibly foreshadowed to the next episode. Dough (16th) The video, similar to any other, begins by showing the eliminated contestant (Dough) near the elimination bleachers. Toilet is heard saying that he did it, which MePhone assumes that Bow has been found and the camera slowly moves up to show Dough. Music plays accompanying the video while Toilet introduces Dough, Dough greets them. Later, you see him falling down stairs as a result of him saying stairs are the best, he wishes for a bear competition later on, being slightly ambivalent. He goes onto say that stairs are "so 34 seconds ago" and that he now has a fascination for bears instead. Dough is seen by a goal next, and he pesters Microphone about being bored and Microphone notes that he used another chair and rhyme and she informs him that everybody has a clear lack of care for what he is saying. This prompts the other team to score and as a result Microphone is shocked and peers on forward to the other team cheering. Numerous scenes play including Nickel conversing with Dough, Microphone yelling at Dough and Dough getting eaten by Yin, his untimely demise. He appears in between Lightbulb and Cheesy when the picture of all of the contestants, but he quickly fades out. Yin-Yang (15th) Apple (14th) Cheesy (13th) Soap (12th) Balloon (11th) Nickel (10th) Marshmallow (9th) Paintbrush (8th) Fan (7th) It Stats of with a scene from [[Breaking the Ice]] Trivia * Cheesy's video is the longest released. Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity II